The Echoes of the Past
by FirithAnn
Summary: 7th year, an opportunity to take Quidditch to the next level as the school gets involved in a world Junior Quidditch Cup, though trouble is never to far behind when Harry is around. Quidditch, Romance, and adventure!
1. Ch 1 12 Grimmuald Place

The Echoes of the Past Chapter 1; 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
It wasn't a surprise to Ron and Harry when Herminone received her badge for Head Girl when their Hogwart's letters arrived. Their Holiday was drawing to an end and they been expecting their letters to come any day, Herminone, Ron, Harry, and Ginny for the past two weeks were mopping at 12 Grimmauld Place the last place Harry in particular wanted to be. This however was the only place where he was safe besides Hogwarts and his Aunt and Uncle's home at Number 4 Privet Drive. He would rather be at Hogwarts but with a two weeks still remaining of their holiday he reluctantly came here at least he would be with his friends.  
  
Both Ron and Harry weren't so terribly upset that neither of them received a badge Ron had been a prefect their fifth year and Harry the sixth both of them agreed they had their fill of authority position and decided to leave it to people who enjoyed bossing others around. Herminone has been doing it for 6 years already so the position is only suiting.  
  
"I wonder who is head boy." Herminone asked starring down at her badge  
  
"Who cares?" Harry and Ron said at the same time, Herminone gave them a stern look but decided not to say anything as they continued to talk about the new books on their list.  
  
"Advance magic against the dark arts?" Harry mumbled as he read off his list.  
  
"How to deflect deadly spells?" Ron said looking up at Herminone and Harry.  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore has manage to fulfill the position?" Harry asked as he placed down his list he just hoped it was better than Lockhart, or Umbridge. Last year the position was never filled different teachers took turns teaching the class and the worst was when it was Professor Snape turn.  
  
"I imagine so." Herminone said softly, as Ginny crept into the room and was looking over their shoulders before any of them knew she had entered the room.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled holding his heart Ron's ears became red from the embarrassment that he had been surprised both Ron and Harry have been working very hard to become Aurors and yet his sister still manage to sneak up on him though Herminone has been impressed with both of their improved study habits but she still thinks they spend too much time chatting about Quidditch.  
  
"I just wanted to see who had a badge, congratulation Herminone!" Ginny said as she looked down at her badge.  
  
Ginny then held out her hand to show off her Prefect badge Harry was sure that Molly would be so excited to hear that Ginny was the 5th out of seven children to become a Prefect though he wonders how she'll react to find out that Ron nor Harry was head boy.  
  
"Neither of you made it I see, I wonder who made Head Boy?" Ginny said sitting across from them  
  
"I bet its Anthony Goldstein" Herminone said glaring at Harry and Ron through the corner of her eye Ron was making a face mocking Anthony Harry tried hard to conceal his laugh.  
  
"You both are just jealous."  
  
"Why would we be?" Ron asked, Ginny hit Ron against the head with her Hogwart's letter Anthony was widely known to like Herminone since last year Anthony is part of the D.A. and is a very skilled wizard but there is two things that is certain with Ron any man that shows interest in Ginny or Herminone he doesn't like, and two he is afraid of spiders.  
  
"I'm going to go and help Mrs. Weasley with dinner." Herminone declared and stood up purposely making as much noise as she could so that Harry and Ron would know she was upset, Ginny quickly followed.  
  
"She only wants mum to gleam all over her badge and than causally mention I wasn't chosen as head boy, just watch." Ron said burring his face into his hands  
  
"You're too paranoid, soon you'll be acting like Moody."  
  
Ron smiled at the thought of him acting like Mad-Eye "Let's go see if we can pinch from food out of the kitchen." He said jumping up.  
  
Ron and Harry came down the stairs to see Tonks and Remus entering the house both was very careful not to disturb the painting of Sirius's mother.  
  
"Well?" Molly said instantly as she walked into the living room, she turned to see Ron and Harry and took them both asides.  
  
Herminone and Ginny watch from the distance as they spoke in silence "You're kidding?"  
  
They heard Molly said all their voices were more serious now Harry could only wonder what they were talking about. Harry dragged Ron into the kitchen when he realized that they were going to hear any of the conversation and begun to dig for something to munch on.  
  
Molly came walking in and frown at the boys for eating and forced them out of the kitchen. "What's going on, Tonks?" Ron asked.  
  
Tonks though her long bright red hair gave us a glance and back at Remus "Just Order stuff." She said with a big smile.  
  
Ron scowled and sat down hard on the couch and didn't care that the painting started screaming.  
  
"BLOOD-TRAITORS, HALF BREEDS, IN MY FATHERS HOUSE, MUDBLOODS!"  
  
Molly ran into the living room and tried to calm the painting as Remus signaled at Tonks it was time to go, both of them left in a hurry, Herminone grabbed Ron's and Harry's arms and led them upstairs, Ginny followed at their heals.  
  
"Did either of you catch that?" Herminone asked, she sighed in frustration when both of them shook their heads. Herminone held out an extendable ear made by Ron's brothers Fred and George. Harry and Ron looked at each and smiled  
  
"Brilliant Herminone." Ron said taking the extendable ear and looking it over.  
  
"You think your mother would have charmed the entire house against those by now." Harry said  
  
"Well Fred and George aren't here and mom thinks we're the innocent ones." Ginny said wrapping her arm around Ron's neck.  
  
"We got a problem." Herminone blurted out. Harry turned to Herminone he had forgotten that Herminone had over heard them.  
  
"Harry, Sirius didn't have a will."  
  
The three of us looked at Herminone "So?" Ron asked.  
  
Herminone rolled her eyes "Follow me." She said and across the hallway and into storage they had thrown all the old Black things in here that they couldn't get rid of and couldn't find a place for it.  
  
"This is the Black family tree." She said spreading out the old parchment "As you can see Sirius was the last black family and without a will everything his would be passed down to the next person in line. That would be Bellatrix, however her being a death eater has removed her."  
  
Harry looked over at the parchment "So what does this mean?" Herminone placed her finger on the tree and traced it down until they saw the name Narcissa Black Malfoy.  
  
"The Black family is very old and things are done that way so she can't heritage it because she is a woman and well Lucius is a death eater."  
  
"Well there isn't anyone passes that, shouldn't it go to our family then?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, you see there is one more person...Draco" Herminone said looking up at them.  
  
"Draco is going to get everything and since he is the rightful owner he is going to know where this place is, the order can't use it anymore."  
  
"Why wasn't I considered?" Harry asked looking at the map "I mean I'm his god son."  
  
"Well there is a few at the Ministry of Magic are quiet upset at you, you were never even considered."  
  
Harry cursed and rushed his hands through his air in frustration. "It looks like we might have to go to the Burrow."  
  
"You know I can't." Harry shouted he could feel his temperature rise, as he got angry. "I'm not going back, no fuck that!"  
  
"Harry!" Herminone shouted as Harry left the room  
  
"Let him go." Ron said placing his hand on her shoulder Herminone rolled up the parchment and placed it back in the box that was collecting dust.  
  
"Just give him time, it's hard on him than the rest of us." 


	2. Ch 2 The last train ride

Ch. 2- the last train rides  
  
Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Harry shared a compartment, Ginny and Luna were busy in a conversation mixed with boys and something about vampires in the Ministry of Magic, he stopped trying to follow their conversation a long time ago and was satisfied looking out the window at least until our door opened, he half expected it to be Malfoy he had yet to not make an appearance on the train in our compartment every year though hopefully Herminone being who she was would scare them away. Herminone walked in and took a seat across from us and smiled,  
  
"You know something?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and than at Herminone, Luna and Ginny had stopped talking and were looking at them as well.  
  
"I can't tell you that would break the trust between our educator and the student government." Herminone said folding her arms into her lap.  
  
"Come on Herminone, tell us." Ginny begged and puck out her bottom lip and fluttered her eyes.  
  
"I can't." Herminone said sternly you'll find out at the feast tonight." Herminone said with her voice raising a bit more than she intended. Our attention was soon redirected towards the compartment door as it slides open.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson all stood at the door to cause their annual trouble.  
  
"I'll handle this." Herminone said standing up and looked at them threatening.  
  
"No need to stand up Granger, I just wanted to tell Potter here that I have been training the entire summer as he was stuck with his muggles and that he has no chance of beating me."  
  
Herminone looked back at me and Ron both our faces were red just being in the presence of these four made our temperature raised there would be a fight despite Herminone's presence.  
  
"No amount of practice can help Slytherin's team this year!" Ron blurted out.  
  
Malfoy starred down at Ron and laughed, "I should have guessed that you wouldn't know." He said the others snickered loudly, Pansy let out this loud snort as she laughed.  
  
"Your friend are bloody head girl, I knew this ages ago."  
  
"What has your father sending your memos from jail?" Ginny asked.  
  
Malfoy glared down at her and looked at the rest of us as she shifted to get up "I suggest you leave, Malfoy." Herminone warned. Malfoy made a funny hissing sound and disappeared slamming our door shut.  
  
"How comes he knows?" Ron said starring at Herminone. Herminone rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
"Fine, we're not going to have Quidditch this year."  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry all shouted our complaints being part of the Quidditch team. "Let me finish." Herminone said shouting over them  
  
"No Quidditch at Hogwarts I mean. They are going to be Junior Quidditch Cup." Herminone said and smiled at each of our reactions.  
  
"In one month time every weekend there is going to be a tournament made up from all willing school's Quidditch teams. The tournament will be single elimination the two teams in the final will place each other in front of all the other schools and families and who ever wants to buy a ticket."  
  
Ron had this star stuck glaze in his eyes, as did Ginny. "Hogwarts will be forming one team, two players for each position. The second player will be a replacement if needed."  
  
"You mean we'll have to play with people whom we been competing against?" Harry asked  
  
Herminone nodded "And just to let you know extreme measures have been taken to make sure that another incident like in our 4th year during the Triwizard Tournament." She added.  
  
"I would hope so." Harry muttered  
  
Everyone turned and starred at Harry for a second but than looked back at Herminone.  
  
"What is the prize?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Lots of gold towards the school." She said.  
  
"As well as the school gets to host the following years tournament." She quickly added.  
  
"You mean there won't be anymore house cups?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think Dumbledore as the rest of the headmasters want to limit the amount of competition between each other students and try to unite them." Herminone suggested.  
  
"Well Harry for sure is going to make Seeker" Ron said slapping my back Harry smiled faintly  
  
"And you'll be the keeper for sure." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry you are the best seeker obviously, but remember who is second." Ginny said with a big frown.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry growled.  
  
"Sort of ironic that you two will have to work together." Herminone said  
  
"Yeah sure." He garbled Harry hoped that Malfoy fell off his broom and break every body in his bone though he imagine they can fix that so he hope something more wicked happens to him...like a slight case of death or disappearance?  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry looked up, several minutes had passed and he had forgotten where he was Luna and Herminone were already outside the compartment. "Oh yeah sure, just daydreaming."  
  
Ginny smiled dreamily "We're going to change, you guys better do so too." She said he smiled at Ginny and watched her as she left.  
  
"I think she still likes you mate." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Nah, besides I don't have time for girls right now."  
  
Ron looked at Neville and laughed, "Only the ugly and the dead say that." Ron said jumping into the seat next to Harry.  
  
"Shut up." Harry said and pushed him hard causing him to fall side ways. Harry got up and fetch my luggage when Ron attacked him they both fell hard to the ground and Ron begun to play hit Harry though it was all the soft. Harry punched him hard in the shoulder; Neville jerked his feet up trying to prevent from being a part of this.  
  
After several minutes being immature and rough housing Ron finally tired and allowed Harry to get up and changed into my uniform. Shortly after Herminone and Ginny returned the train began to slow down they had finally arrived.  
  
"This will be our last time riding here, guys." Herminone said to the boys.  
  
"It feels just like yesterdays I was coming here for the first time." Neville said tugging at his robes trying to adjust them.  
  
"Yeah...it does I think that's the magic of this place it always holds your fondest feeling in your heart every time you're here." Herminone said as she walked passed eager first years.  
  
"Now let's get a carriage." 


	3. ch 3 another year

Ch. 3- another year  
Start of the New Year  
  
"Perhaps, it's a bad idea to join in the JQC you know Harry despite the protection it still can be a risk." Herminone said as they watch the first years nervously stand waiting to be sorted.  
  
"I can't just hide all the time." Harry said resting his cheek into his hand as he starred as McGonagall pulled out her parchment. The old sorting hat had already sung it song for the past couple of years it had been singing about united and warning us against unseen evils though the hat was wise and for some, specific few knew exactly what the hat meant.  
  
"Yeah Herminone do you expect him to just stay inside for the rest of his life?" Ron asked already holding his fork Ron's favorite part of the opening ceremony, the feast.  
  
"I'm not saying you should become a hermit, Harry, just thought you shouldn't be taking unnecessary risks...like last year." Herminone said her hand instantly went to her head where she received the blow.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that death-eaters would be there?" Harry asked raising his voice a little.  
  
"Just common sense Harry, they want to kill you and your lucky they haven't so far." Herminone said still rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh come off it you guys." Ron said as he clapped someone was just sorted into Gryffindor. Harry clapped as well and Herminone joined in not wanting to look bad on the first day on the job.  
  
"Are you two both trying out for the Hogwart's team? Neville asked Ron and Ginny they both shook their heads glad that Neville had change the subject.  
  
"I overhead Malfoy saying that he is going to knock you off your broom." Justin said setting up his plate for the evening feast he had all his forks and spoons lined up as well as his plate.  
  
"I would like to see him bloody well try, Harry is going to be to fast for him to see." Ron said leaning back on his bench and crossing his arms Harry was glad that Ron was plenty of Confident for him, however he had his doubts. Harry glared across the Great Hall at Malfoy he was making some kind of gesture with his hands and talking rapidly the Slytherin table roared with laughter Harry got the impression that Malfoy was talking about him. The sorting was finished and Dumbledore had stood up the entire great hall fell silent, recent times had been dark times and all the students looked to Dumbledore for answers and information...what had he have to say?  
  
"I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts and for our first years a very special welcome, a note to first years and some of our older students the dark forest is off limits to all students."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged smiles but Herminone stayed focus on Dumbledore. "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher Professor Lynn Vaughn"  
  
Harry and the others all turned their heads suddenly towards the woman who stood up, no one had noticed her and some wonder if she had been there the entire time? She was rather small and didn't look like she could fight off a pixie she was dressed in over large clothes but her small frame could been seen through the layers her light brown hair was tied up into a bon a lot like Professor McGonagall though from here everyone could see how odd her eyes were they were gray almost transparent.  
  
"Professor Vaughn is very accomplished witch and has came on my wishes to fulfill the position."  
  
A few students sighed that Dumbledore had appointed her and not the Ministry of Magic. The new Professor looked young, barely older than the 7th years Harry wondered how accomplished she could be? She sat back down between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout.  
  
"Now I know some of you have heard rumors about the cancellation of House Cup this year, and I am to clear this rumor and tell you that it is true."  
  
The entire great hall erupted into whispers, groans, even some students yelled out their complaints. Dumbledore remained patient as the room settled back down.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that our school will be taking in another form of Quidditch one where a great prize can be won. Hogwarts will be entering the Junior Quidditch Cup."  
  
Whispers again ran through the room "For those who do not know what the Junior Quidditch Cup is, allow me to explain and for those whom are waiting patiently for the feast I am grateful." Dumbledore said taking a glance over this direction as Justin and Ron had their forks in their hands.  
  
"It is a world wide tournament for all willing schools and academy to play against one another in the wonderful game of Quidditch. In one-month time games will be held every weekend in a single elimination style of play. Those who are victories shall move on to the next series of games those who lose are allow to support the other remaining teams if they so desire to do so. The tournament shall continue like this until two teams remain. The finals will be held with the support of the Ministry of Magic in England the same location as the Quidditch Cup was held three years ago. I want to assure everyone that every protection measure is being considered and I will personally promise the safety of all my students."  
  
Everyone glanced around in excitement though Harry and Ron heard this before they were just as excited as everyone else.  
  
"There shall be one team that will represent Hogwarts, try-outs will be this upcoming weekend for all positions. Being on a team now doesn't promise you a position on the team, and I encourage everyone to try-out. There will be two people for every position in case a player is injured during a game. There will be rules and other information posted in each common room, now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and extended his hands and the food appeared. Ron and Justin attacked the food all the nervous first years watch them in shock.  
  
"Excuse me sir...are...you...um...Harry Potter?" A small girl asked. She had big blue eyes and neat curls that laid on her shoulders Harry wondered if he looked that small when he was her age he couldn't tell if she was any smaller than the rest of them.  
  
"Um...yeah." Harry muttered and turned towards the food hoping that was all of her questions.  
  
"I read about you in the updated of Hogwarts A History."  
  
Harry blushed he didn't know that he was in that book, Herminone never told him that.  
  
"You read that huh? You and Herminone would get along." Harry muttered and reached for a roll.  
  
"Herminone Granger? I read about her as well, funny that she is one of the smartest girls in school and was placed in Gryffindor." The little girl said and started chewing on a chicken leg.  
  
"She is very brave." Harry said looking down at her he hadn't noticed before but all her books were piled in her lap and one was open she was reading it between bites and her conversation with Harry.  
  
"I am Acantha, Acantha Wells." She said holding out her hand, Harry took her tiny hand and shook it.  
  
Herminone and Ron were starring at Harry as he shook the first year's hand they smiled when she looked up at them.  
  
"This is Acantha Wells." Harry said introducing her to Herminone and Ron. Herminone and Ron begun to open their mouth to introduce themselves but she spoke first.  
  
"I know who you are." She said and begun to look down the table at other faces. "I thought I was a sure bet for Ravenclaw, however the sorting hat thought I would do better in Gryffindor."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry, Harry nodded back Herminone however was quite interested.  
  
"Harry I must be going." Herminone said suddenly the three of them looked up. "I forgot I have some research I want to do before I go to sleep."  
  
"About what?" Ron asked  
  
"Never mind that." Herminone said. Acantha jumped up as well "I would love to know where the library is if you don't mind be following." She said with hopeful eyes.  
  
Herminone smiled "Sure, come on."  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron said as they disappeared through the great hall doors "I don't think I can deal with a little Herminone."  
  
Everyone laughed even Harry, Harry glanced up at the head table everyone was sitting and talking, everyone except the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher he didn't see her leave, she would have to go by them. Perhaps when he was talking to Acantha?  
  
Harry, Ron, and Neville headed up towards the common room they followed behind Ginny and the other prefect they were yelling for first years to follow them. They all smiled thinking when they had followed Percy their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry have you seen Sir Nicolas?" Justin asked "I wanted to say hello before we went to bed." Harry shook his head he hasn't seem him at all there wasn't much ghost in the dinning hall at all exactly.  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry admitted  
  
"Hey ya Harry...how am I doing?" Ginny said coming running up all the first years were piling into the common room. "Great, just brilliant." Harry said though he hadn't been watching her.  
  
Ginny ran back leading the students into the common room, Harry and his friends manage to go through them. A few students pointed at Harry, though he tired to avoid it and quickly headed up the stairs.  
  
"Another year boys!" Dean said and jumped on his bed. His good friend Seamus threw a pillow at him Dean threw back the pillow and a sort time following all the boys proceeded to beat each other with pillows until they were all laying in beds and on the floor to exhausted to move.  
  
"I think I want this one." Harry said sarcastically, "I think you all gotten lazy over the summer." He continued and suddenly he was bombed with all the pillows the boys manage one last hit and they all got Harry the same time. Harry laid beneath the pillows and sighed deeply, no where else in the world would he rather be than right here and right now. 


	4. Ch4 The new DADA teacher

Ch. 4 The new DADA  
Professor Lynn Vaughn really knows her stuff and teaches the children how to defend themselves against the dark arts; though there is something a little odd about Professor Vaughn she never attends dinner and after classes she can't be found in the castle...is the position really jinxed.  
  
Harry and Ron hurried along the 4th floor hallways to their first lesson with the Defense Against the Dark Arts Herminone was waiting at the door she was talking to a boy.  
  
"Is that Anthony?" Ron asked as they came closer. Harry looked up and sure enough it was Anthony Goldstein he was leaning against the door way and right on his chest was the Head Boy badge Herminone laughed as something Anthony before she saw Harry and Ron coming and waved. Anthony smiled and shook Harry's hand but Ron stayed out of distance and pretended he didn't see Anthony attempt of greeting him.  
  
"Look, Anthony is head boy, I just knew it." She said looking up at Anthony Ron shifted his body uneasy as the two of them came a bit closer to one another Anthony placed his hand on her shoulder and said something to her to low for Harry or Ron to hear.  
  
"I'll see you all later." He said and walked away.  
  
"Do you like that git?" Ron asked as they entered the room.  
  
"Perhaps and he isn't a git, he is very intelligent and a good man." Herminone said holding her books tightly against her chest and Harry swore she was blushing. Ron continues talking about Anthony in not very kind details as they walked into the room; almost all the students were there. Like every year they had DADA with Slytherin one of his least favorite people.  
  
"Just drop it Ron." Herminone said as she found an empty seat. Ron found a seat next to Neville and Harry sat next to Herminone. The Slytherin's remained in the back so they could make rude comments away from the teacher's hearing range. Five minutes after class was supposed to begin there was still no sign of the teacher.  
  
"I guess the curse has worked early this year." Malfoy yelled from the back. A few people laughed but some wondering if it was true.  
  
"I assure you Malfoy there is no curse, perhaps bad luck, and maybe a lack of judgment..."  
  
Everyone swirled their heads up to the front standing by her desk was Professor Vaughn her hair was no longer in a bun but braid down her back it nearly reached her abdomen  
  
"Where the bloody hell did she come from!" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged he didn't see her enter but she would have to go by them to enter the room.  
  
"Now this may be a problem." Vaughn said looking around the room. "I think it would be best if we were mixed. Okay everyone find someone of the opposite house to sit with."  
  
Everyone stared at her and not a single person moved. "It's not a request, I will find seats for you." She said and sat on the corner of her desk.  
  
People reluctantly got up and found seats with someone of a different house though each person was as far away as possible. Harry took a seat next to Daphne Greengrass she wasn't to please but didn't say anything. Ron sat next to Blaise Zabini and Herminone was forced to sit next to Goyle she frown deeply as she heard Malfoy laugh, Malfoy sat next to Neville much to Neville protest though everyone knew Malfoy just wanted to torture the poor guy.  
  
"That's better." Vaughn said and walked up and down the alley between each desk starring at each student.  
  
"I am Professor Vaughn as you all should know and I shall be teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year and the following years if I am so lucky to survive the curse." She said starring at Malfoy. "I know all of you, I have study each of your records closely." She said and starred at Harry.  
  
"I hope that some of you will reframe of pervious behaviors, I am not tolerate immaturity." She continued and looked up when she saw Herminone hand.  
  
"I haven't asked a question, Miss Granger."  
  
A few people snickered especially the Slytherin but Herminone seemed unfazed by the remark.  
  
"I have a question for you though." Herminone said loud and clearly.  
  
"By all means Miss Granger." Vaughn said and returned to her desk and sat on the end.  
  
"Though it is against school rules for anyone to read student's records exception of the head master and the Ministry of Magic of course but you have us at a disadvantage you know everything about us but we know nothing about you. We haven't had much luck with teachers in this position so I think it would put us at ease if you could tell us a little about yourself."  
  
Everyone stopped starring at Herminone and all looked up at Vaughn, she looked like she was thinking hard and didn't seem willing to answer.  
  
"I assure you that I am nothing like the Professors you have had before. Professor Quirrell during your first year had other things on his mind..."  
  
A few people laughed but others just starred at her. "Professor Lockhart seem to forgotten many things, and Professor Lupin was a bit loony." She said with a certain degree of sarcasm when she said loony. And Professor Moody, wasn't the man he claim to be and Umbridge I had the misfortune of meeting once, and of course last year was quite a mess."  
  
She stopped and looked around "Take out your books now." Everyone reluctantly did so. "Keep out your wands." She said as a few people had begun to stick them in their backs. She had stood up and was standing over Neville.  
  
"Keep you wand ready at all times." She said looking down at Neville. She looked at Malfoy. "What would you do if Mr. Malfoy decided he was going to hex you?" She asked. Neville glanced at Malfoy and shrugged his shoulders. Professor Vaughn suddenly grabbed Neville by the cloak and jerked him out his seat everyone eyes opened widely. "Do you want to share the same fate as your parents?" She whispered into his ear. Neville looked up at her his eyes were big and round.  
  
"Courage young Longbottom...Mr. Malfoy could you please stand up."  
  
Malfoy stood up and walked up to the front of the room. "I imagine you know a few curse?"  
  
Malfoy nodded his head "Tell me one, that you would use against Longbottom?"  
  
Malfoy looked at her oddly wondering if this was a trick. "Don't be afraid Mr. Malfoy, I will not punish you."  
  
"The bat-bogey hex." He said shrugging.  
  
Vaughn rose on eyebrow and nodded "Well...it's a effective curse when one is trying to escape Mr. Malfoy. If someone wants to escape than we wouldn't have to worry about them...Mr. Longbottom want curses do you want to learn to defend?"  
  
"Crucio." Longbottom whispered  
  
"The best way to avoid this spell is not to be in the wrong place." She said softly.  
  
"You two may sit down." She said and signaled for them to go on. "I'm not talking about these kids stuff that you pull on one another. I am talking about the curse that kill, or...drive you insane. With the return of Voldemort..."  
  
A few people gasped some even screamed slightly at the same "I think its time that you not only learn how to defend yourself, but you also learn how to attack back...you all cannot be afraid to be lethal."  
  
"But Professor, Unforgivable curses are forbidden." Lavender Brown said.  
  
Vaughn walked over to her and stood in front of her desk. "Tell me Miss Brown if death-eaters came to your house, or lets say the Dark Lord Voldemort himself comes to destroy everything you know and love including your own life...are you telling me you wouldn't try to kill him because its forbidden?"  
  
Lavender shook her head and looked down at her paper "I want everyone to read the first chapter and write one parchment about when and where the Unforgivable curses should be used I expect this by next class period." A few people groaned. "You all may leave now...Miss Granger, could you please stay behind for a moment."  
  
Harry and Ron reluctantly left they wanted to know why Professor Vaughn wanted to speak with her. "She seems to know her stuff." Ron said as they waited outside. Harry nodded at last students were going to learn first hand material. Herminone came out a few moments later with a weird expression on her face.  
  
"What did she want?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never mind, we better get going we're going to be late for Potions." Herminone said leading the way Ron and Harry exchange glances but follow despite their curiosity.  
  
"I heard 7th year Potions is terribly hard I hope you two have thought extremely hard on your study habits." Herminone called behind them  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and growled when he saw Anthony again "Hey Herminone, are you taking advance potions too?" He asked his hands went through his long light brown hair as Herminone approached him. Herminone nodded and shook sheepishly down at her feet.  
  
"Well will you sit with me?" He asked.  
  
"Um...well." She looked back at Ron and Harry "Yeah sure."  
  
Anthony held out his arm for Herminone to take Herminone slowly wrapped her arm around his and allowed him to lead her into the classroom.  
  
"Smooth talking, peabrain." Ron muttered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes why was Ron always like this did he fancy Herminone? If he did why did he allow every man hit on her while he stood in the back and muttered insults.  
  
"Come on Ron, I don't want to be late...another year with Snape...let's go." Harry mumbled.  
  
The dungeon was cold and dark as usual Harry didn't expect any major changes over the summer Professor Snape was on his desk working on some parchments. The class was filled with students from all different houses they were about a total of 40 students.  
  
"This is advance Potions." Snape said loudly as if some people weren't in the places they should be. "It's miracle that any of you made it this far, this year will be hard than any of you can imagine. I expect nothing but perfection, as you can see there is list of ingredients and procedures on the board I expect it completed and turned in before the end of class you may begin."  
  
Harry sighed deeply he saw a sour pale look on Ron's face as he read the potion's list he was thinking the same as Harry was, Harry turned toward Herminone her and Anthony were pulling out their cauldrons they both seem to be at ease with this. This was going to be a tough and Snape by the look of his face wasn't going to make this easy for any of them.  
  
Harry followed the instructions step by step being so careful not to make a mistake he had learn his lesson that Snape has his eyes on his always and ready for his to make a mistake.  
  
"Look at him, how he is drooling all over her." Ron said starring at Anthony as he helped her with some of her ingredients.  
  
"Be quiet Ron and pay attention to your ingredients." Harry said as he cut his asphodel into slim pieces.  
  
"Sorry mate." Ron said turning back to his cauldron but he still kept an eye on Herminone.  
  
Harry looked up from his cauldron and he stopped nearly dropping his freshly cut asphodel.  
  
"Ron look." Harry whispered Ron looked up and in the front Professor Snape was talking to Professor Vaughn. "How did she get in here?" Ron asked. Harry and Ron glanced at Herminone she was looking up as well and little by little students were beginning to notice her presence.  
  
"I suggest you all get back to work." Snape snapped at them.  
  
"11pm then." Harry heard her say. "Very well though I do not think it will make a difference." He said and Vaughn turned and walked passed them and Harry swore he saw her wink at Herminone. "Please someone explain that?" Ron said after they left the classroom. "Does she have a bloody time turner like you did Herminone?"  
  
Herminone shook her head as they turned the corner a small figure nearly bumped into them.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, Herminone." Acantha said she was holding more books than she seem to be able to handle.  
  
"I found the books you requested, Herminone." She said with a big smile. Herminone turned the smile and took the books, Harry read one of the titles before Herminone tucked it away 'Ancient Creatures' Herminone always seemed to do things in secret.  
  
"Will these be effective?" She asked in her small voice.  
  
"They're perfect, Acantha, I'll meet you in the library at 8 then." Herminone said and she walked by heading towards the great hall.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
Herminone smiled "We just share a common love of knowledge, it's wonderful she is a lot smarter than I was at that age, true brilliance and dedication. I guess she doesn't hang around a couple of trouble makers so she has more time to study."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and continued on he was eager for lunch. 


	5. ch 5 Death Eaters Among us

Ch. 5 Death Eater among us?  
  
Harry scurried along the corridor though he was a 7th year he could be punished for being our of bed at this hour he had been working on his flying so much he had forgotten about the hour of day or night he had his firebolt in his hand as he continued to run he ran passed the great hall and stopped suddenly when he heard voices.  
  
"He'll never know what hit him." A hoarse voice said, Harry wasn't sure where it was coming from he slowly crept and sure enough right in the court yard were some Slytherin students, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy, Blaise and a few other nasties.  
  
"It's wonderful mates to be given the honor." I heard Malfoy say the other chattered on they were all anxious.  
  
"We better get in before that mudblood finds us." Malfoy said I realize they would be coming my way so I quickly ran down the hall trying not to make a sound until I heard a crash. Peeves were standing on the Gryffindor stairs case throwing down vases he was sobbing mad like.  
  
"Peeves get out of the way." I yelled at him, but Peeves continued to make destruction.  
  
"Harry what are you doing out this late?"  
  
I turned around to see Anthony with his want out with a Lumos spell.  
  
"Sorry mate, I was out practicing and time slipped away." I admitted starring up at Peeves he was merely throwing things not trying to hit anyone.  
  
"I been looking for the Bloody Baron so he could put a stop to this, but I can't find him." Anthony said looking up at Peeves.  
  
"I wanted to go up the stairs myself, but don't want one of those bloody vases to hit me." Harry said turning away from Anthony.  
  
"Peeves you better get going before I tell Dumbledore about this." Anthony threatened.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Peeves cried loudly and with once last throw he disappeared though the walls, his yell was not a yell of fright but something else.  
  
"There you go Harry, and I'll let you off with a warning this time since your Herminone's friend." Anthony said. I nodded and begun up the stairs I was about half way when Anthony called me.  
  
"Harry mate...I was curious is Herminone and that Ron fellow...well you know, a couple?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
Harry shook his head "They act like their bloody married, but Herminone is single if that is what your wondering."  
  
"Thanks." Anthony said.  
  
"Oh there is a bunch of Slytherin that was in the court yard a few moments ago, if you hurry you can catch them before they get back to their common room." Harry said  
  
"Thanks again." Anthony said and quickly headed in that direction. Harry ran up the stairs the fat lady was asleep and it took Harry three tries to wake her up she opened her door and Harry entered an empty common room. He sighed loudly and starred at the dying fire he took a step closer and noticed someone was sleeping on the couch. He saw fizzy hair and knew instantly that it was Herminone. Harry gently shook her; her eyes open suddenly and nearly fell off the couch.  
  
"You scared me Harry." Herminone said gathering the book she had on her chest off the floor.  
  
"It's nearly midnight Herminone, better head to bed." Herminone nodded and yawned loudly.  
  
"Midnight?!" She asked suddenly and jumped to her feet. "Bloody hell Harry I have Head Girl rounds." She said and straightening her robes quickly.  
  
"I must be going!" She yelled as she ran out the room. She had left the book she was reading, Harry grabbed it for her and would keep it safe until he had a chance to return it. 'Mix Breeds' the title of the book, why was Herminone so interested in animals lately?  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and begun to head up the stairs when suddenly his scar begun to burn deeply, he fell to his knees holding his head tightly and his eyes became blurry he tried to call out but no words escaped out of his mouth.  
  
"I forgot my book...HARRY!" Herminone yelled and came running towards Harry "Harry are you all right, can you hear me?" She called out, his entire body felt cold and he couldn't move while his head felt like it was being split in two.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP!" Herminone scream and the last thing Harry remember was Herminone holding on to him before he passed out.  
  
"Morning Harry." Ron said as he chewed on a chocolate frog  
  
"What happen?" Harry asked holding his head he had a terrible headache. "Had an episode at least that is what Herminone said, she said she found you on the floor holding her head...you weren't responding."  
  
Harry sat up and looked around the hospital wing. "I been better." He said he felt a bit ill to his stomach but it wasn't enough to complain.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.  
  
"A few hours mate, so was it...you-know-who?" Ron asked looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"Yeah, who else. He was happy too, thrill actually. I sort of got a drift of what it may be." Harry said looking down at his sheets.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked leaning in.  
  
"I think they're might be death-eaters at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron looked shocked "What teachers?" He asked.  
  
"No, students, I think I even over heard some of them...I think we might have death-eaters among us." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron said and pop the last of the frog in his mouth. "You should tell Dumbledore."  
  
Harry nodded "I know, I think it might be a good idea to check everyone for a death mark, teachers, students, everyone."  
  
Ron looked a bit uneasy about that "Do you seriously think he...you-know-who has student spies?"  
  
Harry shrugged "I don't know, I just feel like all our other encounters were building up to something, I don't' know but he could have killed me many times over and over."  
  
"What are you saying?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"I think Voldemort has been saving his time, all the other times he had tried something...well was a test, I think he was testing me and the Order, probably Ministry of Magic as well."  
  
"You sound like Herminone, why would he wait to kill you Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry laughed faintly "I think you're right, I being paranoid, it's just I haven't had a attack like this for almost two years."  
  
Harry looked up when he heard footsteps Herminone and Ginny were coming in they greeted Harry with smiles.  
  
"Heya Harry." Ginny said remarkably a lot like her brother, they all seemed to have the same accent.  
  
"How you feeling?" Herminone asked.  
  
"Brilliant, actually I feel like jumping up now but I been here enough times to know that Madam Pomfrey would skin me alive." Harry said leaning back against his pillow. "Just as long as I get to try out tomorrow I am fine with a day of rest."  
  
"I'm excited too Harry, do you think I'll make Chaser?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Probably you're one of the best" Harry said truthfully. "If we're lucky most of the team will be made up of Gryffindors." Harry said mostly because he didn't want to work with other houses they had spend 7 years playing against them just to be teammates, it's almost unthinkable.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in and forced everyone out of the room saying that Harry needed his rest.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I'll need to speak with the Headmaster as soon as possible." Harry said seriously.  
  
She nodded "Sure, but he is gone clearing out details for the Quidditch Cup he'll be back this evening, I'll make sure he stops here first."  
  
"Thank you." I said leaning back against my pillow. "I would like some sleeping drought if you have some to spare." Harry said looking up.  
  
"No problem" She said and reached in the closest and pulled out the sleeping drought as soon as I swallowed I felt warm and instantly fell to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry work with Dumbledore sitting at the end of his bed. "Headmaster, how long have you been there?" Harry asked as he yawned loudly. "Not long." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You should have awakened me." Harry said leaning upwards.  
  
"It's bad luck to wake the sleeping, and the least thing I want is bad luck." He said with a soft smile.  
  
"I'm glad you have came despite, sir, I imagine you were given the details?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Several in fact, though some may have gotten larger before they reached me, I would like to hear from you if you are up to sharing."  
  
Harry nodded "I was returning from practice for the try-outs and I was out too late, as I was hurrying back I heard voices I didn't stay long nor though much of what they were saying, however, when I returned back to my dorms I woken Herminone she had fallen asleep on the couch she remember she had duties and ran off. She had forgotten her book so I was taking it with me for safe keeping and when I begun to head up the stairs it hit me, so hard that I could not move, nor speak, or master a single thought. I saw him, though I was fully awake I saw Voldemort. This details I didn't share with my friends, but I saw in clear as day...he was happy, and I think I know why."  
  
"Do share?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I think there are death-eaters at Hogwarts, students. The students I heard when I was returning from practice well I think it was directed to me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly and took his glasses off and cleaned them with her robes.  
  
"I feared the same thing about 17 years ago that death-eaters were at Hogwarts, I never had a chance to find them after Voldemort confronted you that fateful night...it is not unheard of that some will follow that path. Though it will be almost impossible to find out who they are."  
  
"The death mark, just came everyone show their forearm." Harry suggested.  
  
"Voldemort is not a fool he could not make it that easy, they would remain markless while they are under my nose."  
  
"Than what should we do?" Harry asked he felt so helpless.  
  
"There isn't a student here, Harry that I believe can hurt you and I believe they are only here to spy on you. I suggest you don't go anywhere alone, stay close to true and old friends. And I want to warn you one your decision to try-out for the Hogwart's team. I cannot force you not to try out, but you will be at Hogwarts and that protection will be gone, though I am confident that the Aurors and protective spells shall keep all students safe, I must warn you."  
  
"I understand, Headmaster, I'll be careful."  
  
Dumbledore nodded "I suggest you also be careful of whom you trust and whom you do not, in these dark times its hard to determine who your friends truly are. Unfortunately that was your parents biggest mistake."  
  
Harry couldn't imagine one of his friends betraying him though he would take his words to heart too often did he ignore good advice.  
  
"I suggest you get some more sleep, big day for you tomorrow I know you will make Hogwart's proud." Dumbledore said before leaving. Harry smiled, he was almost to excited to sleep, but luckily Madam Pomfrey left some sleep drought and Harry helped himself to it. 


	6. Ch 6 Try Outs

Ch. 6 Try-Outs  
It seems like everyone is trying out even if they're not on a house team. Harry is confidant that he'll make it, but so is Draco. Who will catch the snitch?  
  
The day was brilliant as Harry emerge outside not a single cloud in sight and the last of the summer's warmth hit his face he smiled as he headed down to the Quidditch field he decided to wear his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform to show his true colors and of course his firebolt was in his hand. He had polished and waxed it yesterday so not only would it be the best broom out there, it would also look the best. Harry was shocked to see so many people, every house player was there and others who Harry didn't know could even fly.  
  
"Hello Harry." Herminone said running up to him.  
  
"You're not trying out are you?" Harry asked. Herminone laughed she has never really cared for the sport.  
  
"No I'm just here to support you, Ron, and Ginny and all other Gryffindors." She said she looked up pasted Harry at the beautiful sky and sighed deeply enjoying the good weather. Anthony soon joined them  
  
"I have 5 gallons on you." Anthony said, "Herminone and I will be watching from up there." Anthony pointed to the east stands. "Good luck." He said and gently grabbed Herminone's arm. Ron was standing against the changing room wall starring hard at Herminone and Anthony.  
  
"Who the bloody hell does he think he is." Ron said as he watched them climb into the stairs.  
  
Harry shrugged "Well mate, if you fancied Herminone than you should have done something about it."  
  
Ron's face went pinkish "I wasn't saying that, I just don't like him." Ron said and followed me down to the Quidditch field. 


End file.
